Histoires de LunaL (29)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Article publié dans Sorcière Hebdo sous la plume de Joan K. Radish et intitulé Serdaigle à Poudlard, une maison de filles où les garçons sont les bienvenus . À toi de te faire ton idée. Il s'agit de l'avant-dernière Histoire de LunaL.


Histoires de LunaL (29)

Avec l'aimable autorisation de _Sorcière Hebdo_, je reproduis ici un article publié récemment dans la revue sous la plume de Joan K. Radish

**Serdaigle à Poudlard**

Une maison de filles où les garçons sont tout de même les bienvenus

par Joan K. Radish

_Intriguée par la rumeur selon laquelle il y a beaucoup plus de filles que de garçons dans la maison Serdaigle à Poudlard, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de l'école de mener ma petite enquête sur le terrain._

_À mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai été accompagnée par le concierge Rusard au bureau de la directrice du prestigieux établissement, madame Minerva McGonagall._

_Aussitôt assise dans le bureau, je suis entrée dans le vif du sujet._

_- Madame la directrice, est-il vrai que l'élément féminin est plus nombreux que l'élément masculin à Serdaigle ?_

_- C'est un fait ! a-t-elle répondu comme si de rien n'était._

_- Et comment expliquez-vous ce phénomène ?_

_Elle tourna les yeux vers un vieux chapeau poussiéreux, posé sur une tablette derrière elle et dit d'un air pincé : Vous devriez peut-être poser la question au choixpeau._

_- Pourquoi devrais-je interroger cette _chose_ ? demandai-je._

_Elle émit une série de hoquets à intervalles très rapprochés, qui ressemblaient à un rire, et s'empressa de déclarer :_

_- Je voulais plaisanter, bien sûr !_

_Je me creusais la tête pour comprendre son sens de l'humour un peu particulier quand j'entendis le choixpeau émettre un hum ! hum !_

_Le professeur McGonagall parut soudain ennuyée et leva mollement la main, comme pour autoriser l'objet à répondre à ma question._

_- Eh bien ! commença le choixpeau, j'ai eu le loisir de me balader dans la tête de milliers d'enfants et je dois dire que je retrouve souvent chez les filles les qualités qui correspondent exactement à ce qu'on attend d'un élève de Serdaigle . En outre…_

_- Et je suppose, l'interrompit la directrice d'un air ennuyé, que tu vois moins ces qualités chez les garçons…_

_- En effet ! répliqua le choixpeau, quelque peu vexé._

_La directrice se tourna vers moi et son regard s'alluma._

_- Vous ne vouliez pas me parler de Gryffondor ? s'enquit-elle. Vous savez que j'ai été directrice de cette maison._

_- Non, madame, je suis venue enquêter sur Serdaigle. Me permettez-vous de poursuivre mon enquête dans l'école, notamment du côté de Serdaigle ?_

_- Mais faites, ma chère ! J'ai d'ailleurs déjà perdu assez de temps avec ces billevesées._

_Et elle me congédia sur-le-champ._

_Je m'interrogeais encore sur la signification du mot «billevesées» en sortant du bureau de la directrice quand je tombai sur le professeur LunaL, qui enseigne les runes à Poudlard et qui est célèbre pour avoir résolu l'énigme de la Dame Grise, une femme merveilleuse qu'il a d'ailleurs épousée récemment._

_Je l'arrêtai._

_- Professeur LunaL, pouvez-vous me parler de la rumeur selon laquelle il y a plus de filles que de garçons à Serdaigle ?_

_L'homme dans la trentaine avancée, qui semblait vieilli prématurément, se tourna vers moi._

_- Bien sûr, mademoiselle ! Et ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est un fait indéniable. Serdaigle est la plus féminine des quatre maisons de Poudlard. J'ai d'ailleurs imaginé un petit test là-dessus, basé sur le sexe du fondateur ou de la fondatrice de chaque maison, du sexe du directeur ou de la directrice de chaque maison, du sexe du fantôme de la maison ainsi que du sexe des principaux personnages associés à la maison dans la saga _Harry Potter_._

_Je dois avouer que j'en perdais un peu le latin que je n'ai jamais appris. Que voulait-il dire par «personnages de la saga _Harry Potter» ?

_C'est alors que je vis s'avancer vers nous Helena Serdaigle, l'épouse du professeur, qui flottait au-dessus du sol. Quelle élégance !_

_Elle me toisa._

_- Mademoiselle, pourquoi harcelez-vous mon mari ?_

_- Mais…_

_Le professeur essaya d'intervenir._

_- Chérie, mademoiselle est journaliste et enquête sur notre maison._

_La Dame Grise tourna un regard plein de douceur vers son mari._

_- Mon amour, tu es fatigué, tu as besoin de te reposer. Viens avec moi._

_Le professeur baissa les yeux et suivit docilement sa femme. Il se retourna cependant vers moi et, en prononçant silencieusement les mots avec sa bouche, il me fit comprendre d'aller voir dans la salle commune de Serdaigle._

_Après bien des détours, je me retrouvai devant une porte décorée d'un aigle qui me posa une énigme dont je ne compris absolument pas le sens. Comme il fallait apparemment résoudre l'énigme pour entrer chez les Serdaigle, je dus attendre qu'un élève se pointe._

_J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand une gamine arriva et résolut l'énigme en criant «ciseaux» (d'ailleurs, la solution était justement «ciseaux»)._

_Elle m'invita à entrer dans la salle, magnifiquement décorée et, comme je le remarquai tout de suite, remplie d'une majorité de filles._

_Je me penchai vers la gamine._

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Je m'appelle Jade et je suis la fille du professeur LunaL et de la Dame Grise._

_- Puis-je te poser une question ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

_- Pourquoi y a-t-il plus de filles que de garçons à Serdaigle ?_

_La fillette éclata de rire._

_- Tiens ! C'est l'énigme de la semaine dernière. La réponse est : parce que les filles ont des qualités qui correspondent exactement à ce qu'on attend d'un élève de Serdaigle._

_Je remerciai Jade et je me précipitai à l'entrée du domaine pour transplaner jusqu'à Londres._

_Je me retrouvai bientôt dans le bureau de ma rédactrice en chef, qui me pria de lui lire mes notes._

_- Et quel titre as-tu trouvé pour cet article ? demanda-t-elle quand j'eus fini._

_- J'ai pensé à : _Serdaigle à Poudlard : il y a plus de filles que de garçons_._

_- Pas assez accrocheur ! Tu écriras : _Serdaigle à Poudlard : une maison de filles où les garçons sont tout de même les bienvenus_. Et puis, tu n'as pas répondu à la question dans ton article : quelles sont les qualités que les filles possèdent et qui correspondent exactement à ce qu'on attend d'un élève de Serdaigle ?_

_Je me levai. J'étais un peu dépitée. Même l'envie de changer de métier m'effleura. Voyant ma mine, la rédactrice en chef me dit, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées :_

_- Ma petite, quand tu verras ton nom au-dessous de ton article sur la page imprimée, tu te diras que tu fais le plus beau métier au monde et tu ne voudras sûrement pas en changer._

_-Et les qualités des filles ?_

_-Aucune importance. Cette information est accessoire. Je te donne une demi-heure pour mettre tout ça au propre et me rapporter ta copie._


End file.
